


For your eyes only

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Lisa!, roselia loves lisa, yukilisa feels but more like platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: It's Lisa's birthday and she's grateful for everything in her life until now
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	For your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY LISA!  
> i wanted to write something like this before and here it is! i hope you like it <3  
> this may have some yukilisa buuut more like best friends feelings than lovers so yeah, but feel free to can take it on both ways! 
> 
> enjoy this!

It was late at night, a bit later than 2am, when Lisa decided to get up from the floor of her room to go out to look for a moment on her balcony, being careful not to kick anyone who was on the floor asleep.

Is August 25, her birthday, and this time Roselia decided to have a pajama party at her house, in which everyone would make Lisa's night the best to receive her birthday in the best way possible .

They  _ tried  _ baking a cake, Sayo was in charge with Rinko, Ako would be the dark helper who would carry the mystical ingredients for their perfect recipe, and Yukina would take care of… not much, preferably.

Everything was actually going perfect, just a few traces of flour and egg in her kitchen and the inevitable dough that got stuck elsewhere but nothing had gone wrong until, inevitably, they got lost playing Uno due to Sayo's strong insistence that the rules stated that you couldn't add a +2 card when it had been applied to you to pass the penalty on to the next player and Ako's insistence that no one really followed the rules of Uno **,** when Sayo was about to refute her point Yukina brought up the burning smell from the kitchen.

It was no surprise to anyone that Lisa already had a couple of cupcakes prepared in case things didn't go as expected, they were excellent, without doubt.

They had eaten some pizza too, they put Uno aside to play a quick game of NFO, they did some karaoke, when it was midnight they took it upon themselves to fill Lisa with hugs (basically Ako dragging the rest to a strong and long hug) and after talking and laughing they fell asleep one by one until they left Lisa as the only person awake.

Being with her friends always made her feel more alive than ever, Roselia had been the best gift in the world and Lisa sometimes doubted that she deserved something as wonderful as the love and friendship of her bandmates .

She gazed at the stars in silence while she thought about how she was going to make up for all the good things in her life, she felt indebted to the world for all the good things she had and what she was sure was just coming because she hoped this would be forever.

"Lisa"

"Ah, Yukina! Weren't you asleep?" the birthday girl asked the figure at her door.

“Yes, but I felt that you woke up and I saw that it was very late, can't you sleep? Something happens?" Yukina moved closer to Lisa until she was by her side.

"Nothing bad I promise... I was just thinking"

“Can i know?" Yukina slowly but surely laid her head on Lisa's shoulder and began to play with the bassist fingers.

"Just how happy I am at this moment, I ... never believed that I would have a second family like Roselia, I don't know if I would be able to compensate for only half of what all of you have done for me"

"Lisa ..."

"Stop, before you think anything else ... I mean, all of you have done so much for me that I want to be able to give you the whole world, because that size is my gratitude and my love" said Lisa as she leaned her head on. Yukina¡s "I am a very lucky girl"

"We are too, because you are the light of Roselia" replied the vocalist "You are my rhodonite, Lisa, anda time ago I swore that I would compensate for all the damage that I cause you, and not only me, we all want to return you even a bit of how much you have done to each of us"

"It seems like an endless circle, isn't it?" the bassist laughed as she relaxed on her companion's body.

There was a comfortable silence between them, Lisa kept looking at the stars and for a moment she thought that Yukina had fallen asleep until she spoke again.

“You don't have to give us anything in return, you've always done things selflessly just because you care and love those around you, you don't have to work anymore Lisa, from now on you are under our care, because we love you and we care a lot about you, you have given a lot to this band and from now you will not have to give more than you owe, we will make this work equally, we will take care of you as you always have taken care of us, Lisa"

Tears began to form and slowly began to go down her cheeks, Yukina had already raised her gaze and with her thumbs she began to wipe the tears that were coming down from her eyes, a tender smile appeared on her lips as she joined her forehead with Lisa's .

“You have always been more sensitive than you really appear, even since we were children, but your sincere heart has always guided me on the right path. I am very happy that our paths are united, I am sure that since that day they are never gonna separate, we have promised that haven't we?" Yukina tenderly placed a kiss on Lisa's forehead and pulled her close to her, trapping her in a hug, leaving the bassist's head under her chin.

"We are together with roselia and it feels like my heart is full again, thanks for letting me come back, Yukina"

"Thank you for not running away when I returned, only for your eyes I am open and whenever you need it we will be there ..."

Lisa didn't say anything afterward but allowed herself to sink under her best friend's touch, listening to her calm heart fill her ears with her beating, it was such an intimate moment that Lisa didn't want it to end.

"Minato-san, Imai-san, is everything okay?" Sayo's sleepy voice snapped them out of their trance and they found her behind them with Rinko and Ako behind her with curious looks, Lisa slowly wiped her cheeks and smiled at them as she took Yukina's hand .

"Everything is more than fine, now it is" the rest of her band returned the smile and Ako suddenly jumped on her to hug her, Rinko with less energy also approached to surround Ako and Lisa with her arms, Yukina a little embarrassed hugged Lisa and reached Rinko by the shoulders a little, all of a sudden they looked at Sayo who turned red with all the attention, but having no choice she approached and joined them all in a big hug.

Lisa's heart was returning to fill with joy and eyes became teary feeling until the voice of Ako called her.

"Happy birthday Lisa- nee!"

"Happy Birthday Imai-san" Rinko said, caressing her arms and Sayo said nothing but leaned her head on Lisa¡s as a follow up to the words.

"Happy Birthday Lisa" the bassist looked at Yukina and pulled her closer to her.

"Thanks… I love you all!" laughs started again and Lisa felt that everything was in the right place.

**Author's Note:**

> i got curious while writing... how do you play uno??
> 
> find me on twt like @hika_tsugu  
> kudos and comments are appreciate it!


End file.
